


"Since when was I human, I am still and angel"

by broken_sprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is Missing, Castiel is a Little Shit, Destiel - Freeform, Disney References, For a Friend, For no reason, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Protective Castiel, Random Anger, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sass, Sassy Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, Stop the drama guys, cause why not, i forgot the angst, just kidding, kinda gay, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sprinkles/pseuds/broken_sprinkles
Summary: When a women dies and seemed to rapidly aged by the time she was discovered the Winchesters and + one go on the case. However tension are tight and the Winchesters become stupidly rash (what else is new) and Castiel once again as to clean up their mess.





	1. Beauty and the...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asura_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Demon/gifts).



> My first Supernatural Fic and fortunately for people who are used to me or other writers suddenly stopping a fic this is actually already written in it's full entirety.
> 
> So to my dear friend I hope you enjoy it and others well just join the endless fandom abyss that never ends.

It was a night like any other, sure technically each night is different than the last but such minuscule changes go largely unnoticed by many creatures. With that being said the moon was half full it's face nearly obscured by the thinly veiled clouds lazily crawling across the sky unmotivated by the lackluster breeze. A lone beam broke through haphazardly lighting the way flickering on the yellow reflectors on a seemingly abandoned highway. The pale lantern guide was almost useless if it weren't for a lone car inching it's way across the asphalt. 

  


This small car held a rather small woman her bleach blonde hair almost matching the eye catching exterior of her doors. While it was clear that she tired to draw less attention to herself as she threw her hair into a messy pony tail and  yet, small yellow curls flew astray into her giant oval eyes. Her lips were small and eyebrows left mainly unkempt but clearly angular in shape created a stunning contrast to her plump heart crafted face. 

  


Even when wearing a cheaply manufactured uniform a blessing to her as it was very much lose fitting and drew less attention the lower regions o$f her body other than her face. However, her womanly form still protruded in round and curvy angles. Who ever said beauty was pain was eerily correct as shallow looks from both girls and certainly not any less from guys came from both left, right, below, and unbeknownst to her above.

  


Upon reaching her destination she took a few cautious glances from around before fishing out her keys from the impossibly bottomless purse she still curses herself for buying. With a little wiggle, jiggle, and a few rather unnecessary grunts from the lock she reached the fortified bunker she calls a home. Being a pretty young lady in mostly shelled out neighborhood, (meaning most of the houses which was predominately used for drug dens or other drug related activities) it wasn't a bad idea to have a few safety precautions.

  


Of course by precautions she means every kind of lock she can find imaginable, and every weapon short of a legally registered gun which in this kind of place was it was laughable if you couldn't find one from a recently deceased nobody.

  


Her tensions spiked when a obscenely loud clatter arose from her kitchen followed by a large loud and spattering of broken glass. A sound that was all to familiar as this was certainly not her first tangle with this mildly dangerous situation. All she could hope was that this time the perp didn't bring a gun because she really can't afford another hospital bill not with the crack medical insurance her company offers.

  


Clasping her hands around an extremely battered bat her soft supple hands grinded harshly against the fraying splinters. Placing her back against the cool moldy wall she tightened her arms in anticipation.

  


A cold shiver dripped through her spine a cold silk material pulling through her naked calves. 

  


"YOWL" it announced and in the woman's surprise she dropped her weapon letting clatter on the ground. Gasping she placed a hand over her heart trying to capture her run away pulse. Looking down a blob of white fuzz sat patiently at her toes with doleful translucent eyes.

  


She chuckled it was just a cat nothing to get riled up over but one can never be too careful. "Well aren't you the cutest little rascal" she babied dropping to her knees "and just how did you get in here" she fakingly interrogated scratching the cat's chin.

  


"Mmmrmm" the fluffy beast growled suddenly just as it nestled comfortably in her leg a few seconds earlier. Without a moments notice the cat clawed its way out tearing its way across the creaking wooden floors.

  


She brushed the fur from her clothes dismissively with the back of her hand "Well I wonder what that was all AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Dirty Hippy Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a grouchy one Hippy Dean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any uh any misspellings I don't have spell check anymore or my beta reader right now so uh yeah...sorry

Sam paced occasionally brushing his greasy clumps of hair from his eyes. He'd hadn't bathed in a while and it started to show the sweat stains on his flannel were almost permanent and ketchup red was now an ingrained color. He scowled he was almost as bad as Dean _almost._

"Dean" he addressed the camo flannel lump hunched over the man of letters table with a determined scowl. It was as if he believed that if he stared hard enough the solution would magically present itself, although admittedly it wasn't like that hasn't happened before.

 

"mfph" the lump rose passively glancing up before retaining its unnatural position.

 

Taking it as his cue to talk Sam slid the newspaper towards Dean "A case near Detroit, a women found dead but  no sign of forced entry once so ever."

 

Dean glanced at the old crone shown in the article "No offence Sammy but a neighborhood like that and that little old lady kinda stretching it here."

 

Sam once again brushed his hair from his eyes "Sure, except a few weeks ago she look like this" he presented flipping his laptop around showing the former blonde in her glory.

 

Dean whistled "Wow, so uh whatcha thinking some kinda witch giving vengeance to woman that are fairer than her or somthin'?"

 

"Snow White?" Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

 

"It's a very important story" he gruffed getting defensive the scowl deepening until his frowns had frowns of their own. "You know don't take apples from strangers" he clarified only making himself seem more awkward.

 

"You mean candy?"

 

"Yeah whatever just get on with the case" he dismissed waving his hands around.

 

"Right, so witch is what I was thinking too but it's more specifically an African witch" he said typing away making himself busier than he really was, Which is true since he is actually doing things instead of staring hopelessly at a map all day.

 

"African Witch?"

 

"I know. but there actually is a difference in tribal folklore a woman cursed by darkness could allegedly live forever if they suck the souls from the beautiful. Only way to kill them is to chain them up for an entire moon cycle until there true age catches them."

 

"Nice" he nodded "Welp let's get going and I'm drivin'" he adds as though after fourteen years he still couldn't understand that Dean gets the play with the big boy toy because he is the older brother.

 

"Uh no."

 

"No? What you mean no? You've been itchin for a case for weeks and now you don't want to go" Dean rasped.

 

"You have a beard Dean" Sam rolled pointing out the scraggly freeloader swaying sloppily on Deans face.

 

"So it makes me look manly" Dean huffed in response.

 

"No it makes you look like a Dirty Hippie and that's if I look pass the food stuck inside the clumps" Any longer and Sam might think that it would get infested.

 

"Fine fine, but I not using your girly ass strawberry foam. I am a man." he punctuated shaking his head around as he said so.

 

Right as Dean left the door swung open revealing as usual a missing Castiel.

 

"Cass?"

 

"Why are you confused at my name" he responded brushing the ashy layer from his trench coat.

 

"Nevermind it's good to have you back. Where've you been" he inquired slapping the angel on the back in a brotherly manner.

 

"I was looking for Crowley I interrogated some of his demons but most of his above ground network is dead" he frowned looking passively at some random object in the room."Where's Dean" he immediately questioned.

 

"Washing up for a case it might be a while" he sighed he wonders how many layers of grime Dean has to get through to actually see skin.

 

"Great then I came in time" Cass brightened if you could call it that he almost looks like he is always brooding on something.

 

"For what?"

 

"The case" he stated moving his head to the side "It's dangerous to go alone. Without a powerful warrior I mean, your presence aren't all that terrifying" he stated flatly.

 

"Uh thanks" Sam stammered unsure whether it was an insult or what Cass thinks passes for small talk.

 

"You're Welcome" he smiles before retaining his ever serious scowl "What are we investigating."

 

"A witch" Dean barks from the hallway furiously drying his hair with a fleece towel until it was a glistening dark luster. "A beauty sucking witch to be exact" he state clapping his hand on Cass's shoulder. Looking down on his hands he wipes the black powdery residue on his jeans. "What happened to you" he snorts "You're a mess."

 

"I" he starts staring off like he has to remember "I got trapped in a nuclear testing site it was...unpleasant" he winces.

 

"Right" Dean coughs "Anyways nice to have you back Cass."

 

"You too Dean" he replies staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

"Well we better get going" Sam interrupts the intense staring contest "That witch ain't gonna gank itself."

 

And with that the team left in a semi hurried fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darnnit Asura read it already I posted like three by accident cause i'm dumb read It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw a Zmaj is an actually creature   
> and a Dokiel is the angel of balance  
> Thanks for reading o|-|o


End file.
